


Black Swan

by MagicalNaps



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Swan is nonbinary, Don't let me write a fic at midnight, Fluff, Hello hello I am back with another fic, I guess this is a TWRP fic, Kudos tp TWRP for getting me inspired, NbLW, Other, Songfic, TWRP, There are injuries just aren't described, Yes I also made character designs, fluff at the end, it's more a fic inspired by a TWRP song, space, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNaps/pseuds/MagicalNaps
Summary: "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing, but I had to call you as soon as we noticed what happened, we need your help.""What is it?""The Galaxy Queen has been kidnapped by an assassin. I'm requesting to send you on a mission to find her and kill the assassin.” The assistant paused before continuing “You are the only one who is capable of succeeding."Black Swan’s expression dropped, their heart started racing. The assistant notices their sudden worry and continues "Will you accept this mission?"Without any hesitation, they immediately answered "Yes."
Relationships: Black swan/Galaxy Queen, Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo I am back with another fic (kudos to TWRP). This fic is inspired by the "Black Swan" by TWRP. Hope you'll like it!  
> I also made character designs for Black Swan and Galaxy Queen if you don't mind:

Black Swan sat in the middle of a grass field, the sunlight shining on them, and the grass surrounding them. It was quiet, only the sound of some creatures could be heard, leaving them to think. They closed their eyes, letting out a sigh when their head started being a swirling mess of unwanted thoughts again. They sat outside to clear their head, but it doesn't seem to be working at all. They open their eyes again gazing at a nearby plant for a few minutes. They seemed to be distracted by it for somewhat reason. 

The ringing of something snapped them back to reality. They let out a quick yelp at the sound, sighing in relief when they realized it was only their communication device. They began setting it up on the grass. Their face lights up when they see the transmission is from the castle of the Galaxy Queen. The device is all set, and a face appears on the screen. Black Swan expected the Galaxy Queen to be on the screen, but instead, it's one of her assistants.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing, but I had to call you as soon as we noticed what happened, we need your help." 

"What is it?"

"The Galaxy Queen has been kidnapped by an assassin. I'm requesting to send you on a mission to find her and kill the assassin.” The assistant paused before continuing “You are the only one who is capable of succeeding."  
Black Swan’s expression dropped, their heart started racing. The assistant notices their sudden worry and continues "Will you accept this mission?"

Without any hesitation, they immediately answered "Yes."

"Thank you. . . . This is a very dangerous mission, luckily we have been able to locate the assassin. We'll send you the location soon."

The transmission ends and Black Swan starts packing supplies from their house. After a minute they heard a sound and their device vibrated, signaling them the location had been sent to them. They finished packing and started running to their ship. It’s old and hasn't been used for a long time, but luckily, it's still working. They sit on the pilot chair and start powering on the ship. Once they were ready to go, they turned on the engines and started flying to their destination. 

The flight was quiet, only the sound of the soft quiet humming engines could be. This reminded them of the days before they quit. The days they used to fly through space every day for their job, how much fun it was, how amazing it was to explore other planets during missions. "Focus", they whispered to themselves. They had a mission to complete, this was not the time for them to go through memories. An hour passes, and They glance at the map, they were so close to the destination. 

Light from the communication device on their ship started flashing. They eyed the device with a questionable look, the source location of the transmission was unknown. They hesitated for a few seconds but decided to answer the transmission anyway. An unfamiliar face pops up on the screen, the person was also wearing a mask. "Uh, hello?"

"So you're the one I've been hearing so much about."

"Excuse me?"

"The Black Swan, I heard so much about you."

Black Swan raised an eyebrow, not knowing what this person wants from them. "What do you want?"

"I want to challenge you."

"I'm sorry but I'm on a mission-"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll be interested in no time." He moves the camera to the side showing another person tied up. Black Swan immediately recognized the person, by her colorful glowing neon look. It was the Galaxy Queen. Their mouth opened in shock, they felt as if they couldn’t breathe all a sudden. They desperately wanted to say something, but they couldn't let out a sound. Their eyes became glassy as they looked at the assassin with anger in their eyes. 

"See, I want to challenge you to see if all of these things about you were true. I want to see you try to rescue the queen before your time is up."

They didn't say anything, they just stared at the assassin with a death glare.

"So, it is a yes or no?"

They looked at the queen for a second before looking at the assassin again.  
"I accept your challenge."

"Great! Now I can see you in action."

The transmission ended, leaving them to stare at a blank dark screen. A few tears left their eyes along with some sniffles. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them and looking forward. They focused on the building they could see from afar, determined to save her. So many emotions were going through their mind right now, but one thing they knew, they had to save the queen. They increased the ship's speed, fearing they will be too late to rescue her. 

The ship shook, something hit it and an alarm went off. They started to panic, of course, it wasn't going to be this easy. They're under attack. They looked at the scanner, a few tiny dots appearing around their ship chasing them. Guessing that it's the assassin's friends, they started flying even faster. The enemy ships started shooting at them. They successfully dodged most of the shots, some of the ones they missed damaging the ship. They continued flying until they almost crashed into one of the enemy ships that were blocking them. Stopping and turning around as fast as they can, more ships blocked their paths, they were circulated. 

A small light started flashing again showing there's another incoming transmission. They accepted it only to hear the assassin laugh in front of their face. They clutched their fist, pure anger showing on their face.

"You really thought you could rescue her, don't you?" The assassin continued giggling.

They stayed silent.

"You're mine now, and now you'll be having the same fate as her."

He continued laughing, saying how they will never make it. Panic raising ‘It can't be it' they thought. They searched for anything, at least something small that will signal that there's hope for them. They noticed a small light coming from afar. There was still hope. They had a feeling it was a signal from the queen, it has to be. 

They ended the transmission, powering up the engines. A few seconds passed and they were zooming through space, a light trail following behind them. They didn't care about the damage the ship took, they didn't care that their ship just smashed another ship, they had to rescue her. They were getting closer.

Thoughts raced through their head, memories started to float back into their mind, feelings they buried a long time ago started coming up again. Old emotions and memories, bringing up more chances and hope. Now they realized they should've never given up and lied to themselves. 

The ship gets closer to a wall and clashes through it, pieces of the wall flying everywhere. They quickly get out of their seat, rushing to the ship's door and grabbing a bag before they got out. They froze as they saw her, still shining and colorful.They found her, the Galaxy Queen. A big smile formed on their face, and she was smiling too. Black Swan rushed to her. There was a clock with a countdown next to the chair and a cannon in front of it. It looked so easy like that, but there has to be something there. Searching around for a trap, they noticed a trigger. They opened the clock and started to disable the bomb. After a few minutes of figuring out the wires, the countdown was successfully disabled. They signed with relief. They cut the cuffs tying the queen to the seat with their sword. She was finally free, they both felt so happy. They haven’t seen each other in a while, Galaxy Queen almost never had free time, and Black Swan decided they need some space after they quit their job. They hugged each other tight like they never wanted to let go. They stayed like that for a while before pulling off the hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, I was so worried!"

An explosion interrupted their happy moment. They need to hurry. "Get on the ship. I need to put something in here real quick." They open the ship's door letting her enter the ship. Black Swan put the bomb they had in their bag near the opposite wall, something they knew that was strong enough to destroy this place and kill the assassin. They start the timer and rush to their ship. Getting seated on the pilot seat and starting the controls.  
"Let's get out of here."  
They blast off through space leaving a trail of light after them from the ship.

The enemy ships started to attack them, the ship taking more damage. A shot hit the front, hitting Black Swan too. They fell off their seat onto the floor. Everything went blurry and muffled, lights flashing, and worried voices. They started losing consciousness, their heart was racing and they blacked out, knowing they didn't have long with their injury.

Black Swan slowly opened their eyes, their body was in a lot of pain. They let out a groan, the sunlight blinding them, they squinted their eyes. It took them a few seconds to get used to the light. They sat up, letting out another groan from pain, panting from exhaustion, and putting a hand on their chest. They began to scan their environment. They were lying on a queen-sized bed, the ceiling was soft pale purple decorated with crystals and silver adornments, a window was on the right wall, it’s sides were also made of shining silver, with colorful plants decorating both sides of the wall.

They closed their eyes, if they ignore the pain, it felt nice to relax for a while. They could hear quiet footsteps and a door being opened.

"Are you awake?"

They recognized that voice. Black Swan opened their eyes to take a look at the queen sitting on the bed’s edge. With the sunlight illuminating her colorful hair and her dark skin, she looked beautiful. They smile at their sight, she was always so pretty.

"It hurts." Their voice was raspy and weak.

She let out a small giggle "You were injured pretty badly." Black Swan couldn’t help but let out a weak giggle.

"At least we made it, didn't we?"

"Yeah . . ." She looked at the ground.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Galaxy Queen opened her mouth  
"Thank you . . . for doing all of this, coming to rescue me even tho you stopped doing this a long time ago."

"Anything for you."

She couldn’t help but smile at that sentence.

Black Swan broke the silence "Can I tell you something?” they paused before continuing “I probably should’ve told you this a long time ago, but right now feels like the right time to do it.”

"Sure."

They opened their mouth and closed it. They didn’t know how to even start. They sighed. They thought for a few seconds on how they were going to phrase it. 

They took a deep breath "I really like you, not in a platonic way, in a romantic way." They felt super awkward after saying that, their cheeks getting hot.

She looked at them in awe but in an understanding way. She nodded and smiled. "You know, I can say the same thing about you."

Now they were blushing even harder, They tried to form words but ended up failing at it.  
"I- A- Wait, are you serious?"

She started laughing "Yes."

"THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

Black Swan opened their month and closed it a few times, sighing in defeat 'She's got a point'.They ended up staring at Galaxy Queen, admiring her look. Their face got hot as they realized what they were doing.

Galaxy Queen broke the silence "You're giving me that look"

"W-what look?"

“That look when you feel the need to kiss someone.” Black Swan covered their face with their hands and groaned ‘Is she using telepathy right now?’

“So do you want to kiss me right now?”

“Uh y-yes”

Galaxy Queen removed her shoes and climbed up the bed,sitting close to Black Swan, her face inches from Black Swan’s blushing face. They both stared at each other for a moment before they kissed.


End file.
